the longest distance between two places
by rubberglue
Summary: Life is good for Arthur Pendragon (well, decent, at least), until he wakes up one day, in bed with a very naked woman who really shouldn't be in his bed. When a spell that goes wrong sends Arthur, Gwen and Merlin to another world, another world where another Arthur, Gwen and Merlin exists, things get troublesome.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Written for the Merlin Reverse BB for Ancel. Many thanks to F and G for the beta. There might be an epilogue coming, so. :)_

* * *

Magic might be as old as the world herself, but no one seemed to think it was a good idea to properly document anything. Either spells were written in obscure dialects or they were half-completed, as if whoever it was who wrote it got bored halfway and decided that it wasn't worth the trouble. This was somewhat understandable, seeing that under Uther's rule, writing out spells was a sure fire way of getting a one way trip to the pyre. Understandable, but frustrating. Merlin was pouring over these scraps of spells when Arthur declared one day, that after much thought (something Merlin doubted very much), magic would now be allowed throughout all of Camelot. With a serious nod, he also introduced Merlin as the newly appointed court sorcerer.

Then with great flourish, Arthur presented him with the official court sorcerer hat.

His wife, the usually very calm and collected Guinevere, looked up at the ceiling, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she tried not to smile.

One of the feathers in the hat (and there were many) tickled Merlin's nose and he scowled at his King.

His King slapped him on the back and grinned.

The second day into his new job as court sorcerer, Merlin decided that what the magic community needed was a proper book of spells. And so it wasn't uncommon to see Merlin hunched over some hundred year old tome, attempting to replicate spells, hoping to compile the book of spells before he died (probably from frustration from working for King Arthur or more likely, from feather allergy). It was a very good idea so naturally Arthur hated it. Arthur hated most of Merlin's decisions on principle alone, but this one, the attempting of half-baked spells appeared to be a legitimately bad idea, especially after experiences of rat explosions, green hair, and a sudden aversion to the colour red. When Arthur pointed this out, Merlin smiled his smile and told Arthur to trust him. After all, he was court sorcerer, hat and all.

Of course, Arthur told him to focus on drawing up magic laws, the actual job description of a court sorcerer, and to stop fiddling with spells.

Of course, Merlin hid in his room and played with the spells some more, often using Arthur as a target. He wasn't foolish enough to tell Arthur. So what if that left Arthur more confused than usual?

Of course, a bright green light enveloped the King and Queen's quarters in the early hours of the morning.

And the citizens of Camelot looked up, shook their heads and continued with their morning chores, because what was a Camelot morning without the Court Sorcerer playing around with magic?

* * *

 **Day 1**

An arm slid around his waist and a warm body pressed against his back. Still half-asleep and his eyes still closed, Arthur turned around and snuggled into the softness next to him. This, he thought sleepily, was one of the best things about being married to Guinevere, having her next to him in bed every night. It wasn't just the sleeping together. Their in-bed activities were very exciting as well.

"Guinevere," he murmured, his lips brushing against her shoulder. Perhaps she would feel up to continuing their activities from last night this morning. He could still remember how she looked, all flushed with her hair loose, her lips parted as harsh breaths echoed the rhythm of her hips.

She jerked away from him, taking his blanket leaving him cold and uncovered. Before he could open his eyes to work out what was happening, Arthur felt a hard slap against his chest.

"Who's Guinevere?" A woman, who was decidedly not his wife, sat up on his bed, his blanket wrapped around her, thank goodness, preserving her modesty.

Arthur blinked at the sight, at the same time, wishing he was the one who had the blanket to cover himself. Slowly, he moved his hands to his lap. "Who are you?"

The woman shoved him, then scrambled out of bed. Her chest heaving, she glared at him. "Who am I? I'm the person who thought she was the only one warming your bed the past few weeks, you bastard!"

Something flew through the air and landed on his face. Arthur grabbed at it and saw that it looked like a shirt of some sort, but not one he'd ever seen before. When the woman let the blanket drop, he quickly averted his head and squeezed his eyes shut, praying that she would leave soon. If Guinevere walked in right now from wherever she was, she would not take the sight of some naked woman in his room kindly.

"Oh, so now that you're tired of me, you won't even look at me?"

Arthur frowned. While most of his attention had been focused on the strange woman in his bed, something niggled at the back of his head.

This was not his room. Neither was it Gwen's cottage where they sometimes spent their nights, pretending they weren't king and queen.

With a quick prayer that the woman would be dressed, Arthur cracked open one eye. Her bare back flashed past his vision, and he quickly turned. He stared out of the window. For one thing, his window looked out to blue skies and white clouds, not another window. He dropped his gaze and noted that the floor was not bare wood but covered with a carpet. And his bed – there were no curtains around them, not to mention the strange, naked woman in it.

She cleared her throat and her voice was hard. "You can stop pretending that you don't like looking at me. That wasn't how you acted last night."

Cautiously, Arthur turned back to where she was standing. Now, she was dressed in a tight green dress that barely reached her knees. It didn't look like any dress Arthur had seen Gwen wear before, and his confusion only increased, bringing with it a hint of panic. Guinevere was not going to be pleased when she found out about this, and since he hated lying to her, she was definitely going to find out about him being in bed with an angry, naked woman.

The angry, no longer naked woman's arms were crossed in front of her, pushing her ample bosom up, and she scowled at him. Arthur averted his gaze again. The floor was good.

"I knew we weren't going to last forever, but I expected a better break up than this," she said, each word like a whip through the silence. "Don't you usually send flowers and some jewellery?"

"Um, I'm sorry?" He looked up at her. Was demanding flowers and jewellery in exchange for leaving?

With a huff and one more glare, she snatched her jacket from a chair that he'd never seen before, then turned sharply to leave.

"Wait," Arthur said, pulling the blanket over himself and sitting up on the bed. "Where are we? This isn't my home, is it?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't know what you're playing at but, no, this isn't your home. We don't go to your home remember? And if you think I'm going to settle the hotel bill, you can think again. Maybe you should call your little dogsbody Merlin to come sort you out."

Merlin!

Arthur never thought he'd ever feel relief to hear the familiar name. Someone he knew in this strange place, even if it was just Merlin. The door slammed, shaking him out of his thoughts, and he was all alone in this 'hotel' room.

Now, how did he get hold of Merlin? Wrapping the blanket around him, Arthur padded to the door, flung it open and yelled, "Merlin!"

* * *

Arthur was very sure that even though he had booked himself and Katheryne 'with a y and e' into one of the best hotels in London, it didn't come with a four poster bed. Yet, now, he was pretty sure he was lying in a four poster bed.

Maybe Katheryne would know.

Only, Arthur was pretty sure that Katheryne was blonde – real or not, he had no idea but last night, when he'd taken her to bed, she was most definitely blonde. Now her hair was black and curly, reminding him of Gwen. He shook his head. Hell would freeze over before Gwen would even stay in the same room alone with him, much less share his bed, his fantasies notwithstanding.

Arthur cleared his throat, then slowly reached out and touched the woman's shoulder.

She murmured, then shifted, turning to face him.

It was Gwen. Annoying, frustrating, incredibly sexy Gwen. Even when she was asleep, her hair all over her face, she still made his heart race.

He had no idea why he was in bed with Gwen, and he had no idea why the room looked like a replica of some historic bedroom, complete with a display of medieval helmets, but Arthur was certain he needed to get out of here. Quickly. But before he could move, Gwen's eyes opened.

"What the hell?" Gwen yanked the sheets towards her, scrambling to the edge of the bed. "Did you have me kidnapped?"

"Kidnapped? Why would I do that?" Arthur pulled on the sheets. He didn't want to be naked in front of her either but her grip was a lot stronger than he expected from someone her size. "Kidnapping you means spending more time in your presence, and we both know how that ends."

When Gwen didn't answer, Arthur realised that she was looking around the room.

"Looks like some sort of medieval room," he said, watching her face intently for any sign that she knew more than she was letting on.

Gwen turned wide eyes on him, and he had to bite down on his lip so that he didn't respond by touching her, especially when she was clearly naked under the thin sheet she clutched against her chest. He suspected that if he squinted, he might be able to make out the shadows of her nipples.

"Where are we?"

Arthur swallowed and pulled his mind out of the gutter. "I wish I knew. I'm going to get out of bed and while I have nothing against you seeing me naked, I suggest you close your eyes."

Immediately, Gwen's eyes squeezed shut, and Arthur almost laughed at her haste to avoid looking at him. As if he already didn't know how much she disliked him. It was only their friendship with Merlin that kept them in each other's orbit. That and the fact that she worked for him.

The clothes that were strewn on the floor was nothing he'd ever seen before. But they were definitely not Gwen's either, he realised as he lifted a loose, red shirt off the ground. He glanced around, then having little choice, pulled on the shirt and the trousers.

"I'm done. This place must be a museum or something." He picked up a helmet, marvelling at its weight and the intricate decoration. "Although why we're sleeping naked in a museum is beyond me. I mean, I know that the museum downtown sometimes has those sleepovers – you know what, I should just call Merlin. He can sort this out."

"Good idea," said Gwen, in between some huffing and puffing. Arthur turned to see what that was all about, only to see that her back was turned towards him, the long dress gaping open. He gulped at the sight then turned away, only to hear her sigh. "Do you think you could help me tie these things up? I don't know where my dress is, and this was the only thing available."

Arthur muttered a curse, then stepped towards her. His fingers were so close to her skin, one accidental slip and he could feel what her skin was like. Was it as smooth as it looked? As soft?

"Arthur?"

Reaching out, he yanked at the ribbons, pulling them so the back of her dress closed up, shielding him from foolish temptation. The ribbons were crooked and probably not tied as tightly as they should be, but Arthur wasn't about to retie them.

"Done. Now let me call Merlin."

"You do that," said Gwen, turning around.

It was one thing seeing her bare back. It was another seeing the way the dress pushed her breasts up, creating a very impressive cleavage. When she noticed him staring, she rolled her eyes and turned away to look at some tapestry that was hanging on the wall.

With a sigh at his own hopelessness, Arthur slid a hand into his jeans pocket, only to remember he wasn't wearing his jeans. Maybe his phone was somewhere in the room. He scanned the room. "Do you have your phone with you?"

"Uh, I don't seem to have my bag with me. My phone is in my bag."

"Great," said Arthur, dragging a hand through his hair. "My phone is missing too."

"Looks like we have to leave the room. Find out where we are." Then Gwen grinned. "Don't look so worried. I'll keep you safe. Wouldn't want the crown prince to get hurt."

It was Arthur's turn to scowl at Gwen, but he followed her out of the room. There had to be a simple explanation for this, and then it'll be relegated to one of those amusing anecdotes they could trot out during evenings with their mutual friends.

* * *

Two men stood outside his room. Although he was wrapped in nothing but a blanket, neither seemed shocked to see him. Instead they bowed stiffly.

"Your highness. We called Ms Katheryne a cab. Quietly, of course. Shall I get your car too?"

Arthur stared at them. Most of the words that came out of their mouths, he understood, but whatever was a cab or a car? More importantly, who were these men, and why were they talking to him as if they knew who he was?

"Guinevere. Where is she?"

Finally a reaction from one of the men. "Guinevere? Do you mean Gwen, your financial manager? I have no idea, but Merlin might know."

"Great! Get hold of Merlin and tell him to get his ass here. Now." Arthur slipped back into the room and shut the door just as the men murmured their assent.

Clothes. He needed to put on his clothes, then find Merlin and Gwen and figure out what on earth was happening now. A quick look around the room and he noticed what had to be his clothes all over the floor. Nothing surprising there. Guinevere was always going on about how he should put his clothes away properly. On the ground next to his bed, lay Excalibur and it was with some relief that Arthur picked it up and set it on the table. But when he picked up what he thought was his tunic, it looked nothing like anything he had in his cupboard. Neither did his trousers. Still, there was nothing else that he could wear, and he tugged the not-quite-tunic on.

Then he stared at the two sides of his top, hanging by his side, exposing his chest. What manner of clothes was this? Where were the ties? He grabbed his trousers and hoped that they were much more decent. He'd barely shrugged on the trousers and was wondering how to fasten it when there was a sharp knock.

"Merlin?"

When Gwaine popped his head round the door, Arthur wasn't quite sure to cheer or groan. "Merlin isn't answering his phone, so the guys called me." He took a step into the room, leaned against the wall and raised an eyebrow. "Did you call Merlin because you needed help dressing? Or were you hoping he would smooth things over with Katheryne? Because if it's the latter, I would gently suggest that Merlin wouldn't be the best choice."

More words that didn't quite make sense. "Where am I, and where is Gwen? And if you tell me that Merlin is in the tavern –"

"The first one is easy – we're in Hotel Albion, your favourite place for trysts –"

"Trysts? With unknown women?" Arthur huffed, pulling up his trousers that had slid down slightly. "I'm not like – I don't – I'd never cheat on Gwen."

"I know you carry the most blatant torch for your financial manager, but it's not exactly cheating when the two of you aren't actually together," said Gwaine. "And what about Katheryne? I'm pretty sure that you had a little bump and grind with her last night."

Arthur stared at Gwaine, who was looking strangely at him. Something was terribly wrong, something more than just waking up in the wrong place with the wrong woman. He just had to figure out what. "Forget Katheryne. I need you to find Merlin and Gwen."

Gwaine sighed. "It's Sunday morning, so Gwen should be at yoga class."

"Great," said Arthur, not quite sure what yoga class was, but surely it wasn't anything more important that the situation he was in now. "Go get her and bring her here."

"She doesn't work weekends, and the last Sunday you dragged her from the gym to go through your budgets because you wanted to buy something, she was less than impressed."

"Just get her here. And look for Merlin while you're at it."

Gwaine nodded. "If you say so. You're the King." His eyes dropped to Arthur's crotch and he smirked. "And you should really fasten your trousers."

"Just get out."

The moment Gwaine left the room, Arthur started to fiddle with his trousers. Where were the ties? What was all this metal? He tugged and pulled and grumbled to himself until finally he figured out what to do.

"Psst!"

Arthur's hands dropped from his trousers and he spun around.

"Over here!"

His heart pounding, Arthur shuffled over to the bed, picked up Excalibur and sucked in a breath. With his luck, there would be a talking monster lurking in that small room. Because that made as much sense as everything that was happening to him.

The door opened slowly, and Arthur readied his sword. Dark fur – hair actually – was the first thing Arthur noticed. Then he lowered his sword and frowned. The monster had Merlin's face, complete with Merlin's incredibly annoying smile. Either it was a Merlin monster or his court sorcerer had been hiding in his room. Again.

"Merlin!"

Merlin's smile widened and he exited the small room. "Arthur! I'm so glad to see you."

Arthur took a step towards the room and peered inside. "Have you been hiding in the garderobe all this time?"

"Well, since I woke up in the tub. It's a really big tub. Then you were talking to someone, so I thought, better not to step out. The last time, I came out from behind your curtains when Sir Roland was talking to you, you blew your top. Wow, look at this place." Walking around the room, Merlin ran his hand over all the surfaces. "Where are we?"

Arthur didn't even know why he was surprised that Merlin was clueless. Cluelessness was Merlin's usual reaction to anything that went wrong. "I don't know, Merlin. Maybe you were trying out a spell."

"Ah." Merlin sat on the bed and bounced. "You might be right."

"Get off the bed! I told you not to – arghh!" Shoving Merlin off the bed, Arthur flopped down and stared at the ceiling. Something dangled from the ceiling. Why were people hanging jewels from the ceiling? It seemed like a bad idea to him. They might fall and break and even if they didn't, it seemed like a huge temptation for thieves. Dungeons existed for a reason, even if Camelot's ones were a little less secure than he liked.

"Fine. Confess now," muttered Arthur as he continued to ponder the hanging jewels. "What was this spell supposed to do?"

"Moving people from one place to another immediately. See, I tried it on some objects, and it worked perfectly. Can you imagine if –"

Arthur sprung up to a sitting position. "So you thought that you'd experiment on me? Hey, I need to test out some magic. Oh, why not test it on the King? He'll be up for it, and the kingdom wouldn't mind if he disappeared suddenly anyway."

"Um, well. It wasn't just you –"

"Are you saying you involved Guinevere as well?" A chill settled in his heart. Had he been lying around while Guinevere was in danger? Why, if Merlin had cast the same spell on her, was she not with him?

"It was difficult to target just one of you when the two of you were wrapped in each other's arms."

Arthur blinked. "You were in our chambers? At night?"

"I didn't want to do it in the day. Disappearing people in the day tend to raise suspicions. And I did cast the spell on myself too." Merlin started to pace. "The spell was supposed to bring you and Gwen to my chambers and put me in yours. At least that was the plan."

"Gwaine is here too, but he's behaving as if everything is normal," said Arthur, ignoring Merlin's prattle as his mind went back to the strange moments of before. "And yet, he knew me. I think."

Merlin stopped walking. "I think we're in an alternate world. One with us, but not us. At least that's what I think."

Like almost everything that had happened to him since he woke up, Arthur had no idea what Merlin was talking about.

* * *

It wasn't just the room that had been meticulously decorated to resemble a medieval castle. The whole building seemed to be a reconstruction of one. Arthur ran his hand along the cold stone wall. It definitely felt like real stone. Which wasn't surprising. People nowadays seemed to have a very romantic view of medieval times. It took some effort for him to not point out the lack of bathing during medieval times, for one thing.

"This isn't one of your many properties, is it?" asked Gwen, rubbing her hands together to ward off the surprising cold in the air. "Because if it is, you really need to look into the wonders of central heating. I mean, I get the whole medieval aesthetic, but you don't have to be this authentic."

Arthur slanted a look at her. "Don't you think, being my finance manager, you'd know if this was my property?"

Her shrug was graceful, her bare shoulders moving slightly, and Arthur felt the sudden, but not unsurprising, urge to touch the brown skin. "Who knows what secrets you keep, my lord."

"Stop calling me that," he said, tearing his gaze from her and stalking down the empty corridor.

"Do you prefer, Your Highness?" she called from behind.

"Damn it, Gwen." Arthur stopped and turned, so suddenly that Gwen almost slammed into him. Whatever he'd wanted to say to her evaporated at the sight of her wide eyes and slightly parted lips. "I told you to call me Arthur," he said, his voice rough as he dipped his head.

How many times had he watched her work in her office, admiring the way her brows furrowed when she concentrated, the way she chewed on her lip when she was thinking, and the way her eyes lit up and crinkled as she smiled brightly at everybody, except him? Too many, he thought vaguely, the strange situation they were in disappearing as he closed the tiny gap and slanted his lips across hers.

When her hand moved to his chest, he expected her to push him away. Gwen had made her disdain for him clear many, many times. He even anticipated a slap. Instead, she fisted his shirt and moved closer, her lips moving over his.

It was better than anything he'd ever imagined. The scent of Gwen wrapped around him, warming him from the chilly corridors. Arthur cupped her face, deepening the kiss, smiling against her lips when he heard her moan. Maybe disdain wasn't the only feeling she had for him.

"Well," said Gwen as she ended the kiss, taking a step back. "That certainly warmed me up."

"Gwen –"

She ran her hands down her red dress, refusing to meet his eyes. "Come on. We need to find out where we are and why on earth we're here."

* * *

Arthur supposed it made some sort of strange sense, this story Merlin was whispering to him as they hurtled down the streets in this metal, horseless carriage. Multiple worlds, multiple Arthurs – all the same but different. Or something. Arthur wasn't completely sure he understood. All he wanted was to find Guinevere and go back to his world. He didn't like this one very much. He slanted Merlin a dirty look, one that Merlin easily ignored.

" – Crystal Cave but I didn't believe it then –"

"I have no idea what you're going on about, Merlin." Arthur gripped the strip of cloth that Gwaine had insisted he put across his body for safety, huffing angrily when he had to help Arthur and muttering something about useless royals, as the carriage turned sharply. "Is any of this going to help us get back?"

"This is the plan –"

Arthur groaned.

"Do you have a plan?" Merlin asked archly.

"No. But this mess isn't my fault." He waved a hand and peered out of the window. There were a lot of horseless carriages on the streets. Arthur was warming up to the horseless carriages, even if they tended to go far too fast for his liking. At least they didn't poop all over the streets or go backwards when you didn't want them to. "Go on. Explain your plan."

"The Crystal Cave. We just have to find it."

The carriage swung again, and Arthur grabbed for something. Suddenly, a blast of cold air hit his face, and Arthur realised the glass that made up a window for the carriage had disappeared. He swore, loud enough that Gwaine turned around.

"Close the window! For God's sake. You're being even more difficult than usual today."

"I like the fresh air!" That was a lie, but Arthur wasn't about to admit that he hadn't opened the window intentionally, and he certainly wasn't going to admit that he didn't know how to close it.

"Do you also like the possibility of being shot at? Damn it, Arthur. I know you're in a bad mood after that scene with Gwen and the fact that she's ignoring our phone calls, but this is not the solution." Gwaine jabbed at something, and the glass, much to Arthur's amazement, slowly rose and blocked him from fresh air.

Arthur glanced at Merlin, who looked just as amazed, then he lifted his hand and touched the glass, half expecting it to move. But it didn't. Did everyone in this world have magic? Merlin kept insisting he couldn't feel magic anywhere, but what else would explain all these things this world had?

"We're arriving at Gwen's place in a while. Are you sure this is a good idea?" Gwaine had turned back but continued to talk.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Even in the worst of times, thinking about Gwen, being with her brought him comfort. And it would definitely be comforting to know that she was fine, after being thrown into this world with no warning by Merlin. Arthur scowled at Merlin again.

"If she's not answering her phone, it's probably because she doesn't want to deal with you," said Gwaine.

Merlin nudged him with his shoulder. "What if it isn't your Gwen?"

"It's in your best interests that it is," said Arthur grimly.

* * *

"Now," said Gwaine, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. "Who is going to explain what is going on?"

Arthur lifted his face from where it had been buried in Gwen's hair but kept his arms tight around her waist.

"Firstly." Gwaine raised one finger. "You and Gwen are hugging, and just a moment before you two were kissing. With no one getting injured. Secondly." Another finger popped up. "Secondly, you were behaving really strangely in the car, and thirdly, you and Merlin have been whispering more than usual, which, in my experience, always means secrets, and secrets mean trouble."

A catchy tune suddenly filled the room.

"What is that?" asked Guinevere as she pulled away from Arthur. "I keep hearing it. Then it'll stop. I thought I was going mad."

"That," said Gwaine slowly, suspiciously "is your phone."

"Phone?" Gwen frowned. "I don't –"

The tune stopped suddenly and a heavy silence filled the room as Arthur exchanged glances with Guinevere and Merlin. His first thought was to lie – who knew what the people in this world thought about magic – but that would complicate a situation that was already complicated. And this world's Arthur seemed to trust Gwaine and as much a pain his own Gwaine was, Arthur thought he could trust him as well.

"Merlin here was playing around with his magic, and somehow he managed to send us here. I suspect your world's Arthur, Guinevere, and Merlin are in our world."

Gwaine blinked. Then frowned. He opened his mouth, closed it then shook his head. "Magic."

Merlin nodded. "Back home, I can do magic."

"Like David Blaine? Card tricks? Escape from locked rooms?"

"Uh, I guess I could. I can also summon dragons and open portals to the spirit world."

Why Merlin thought this was the time to show off, Arthur had no idea. Keeping Guinevere's hand in his, he stepped forward. "Look, I know it sounds ridiculous but anything that involves Merlin is always ridiculous."

Gwaine rubbed his chin. "That is true."

"Hey!"

"You know," said Gwaine, "this sounds so impossible that I am inclined to believe you. Plus, the Arthur and Gwen I know, despite that strange energy between them, would never admit in public that they like each other, much less kiss the way the two of you do."

Arthur frowned. Why wouldn't the other Arthur and Gwen behave in such a manner? Unless of course this world's Uther was still around.

Beside him, Arthur felt Guinevere sigh. "We have a plan to get back home, right?"

"And bring back our Arthur, Gwen, and Merlin," added Gwaine.

Arthur slanted a look at Merlin. "Merlin claims he does."

"Good," said Guinevere but Arthur could hear the undertone of nervousness in her voice.

"I do." Merlin nodded. "We just have to find the Crystal Cave."

"I assume that if we get you three back home, then this world's Arthur, Gwen, and Merlin will return," said Gwaine.

"That's the plan," said Merlin.

"Great. Now, we need to figure out how to fool the rest of the world, because this cannot leave this room. And then, you all can slowly explain to me how all of this is even possible."

* * *

 **Day 3**

Arthur wondered if the cold, hard castle floors would be more comfortable than lying next to Gwen, so close he could feel her body heat, so close that all he had to do was move a little, perhaps under the guise of sleep, to be able to touch her. Gwen had claimed that it was foolish for him to take the floor when there was a big bed available to them, but lying next to her was torture, especially when that kiss still played continually in his mind. Her light snores suggested that she didn't feel the same way. With a sigh, Arthur moved closer to the edge and buried his face in one of the many cushions on the bed, even as he continued to think about Gwen.

He must have managed to fall asleep because when he opened his eyes again, Gwen was up and sitting in front of the dresser, running a brush through her curls. Sitting up, Arthur let himself indulge in the fantasy that they were together, sharing a room and that this was one of many mornings that they shared.

Her eyes met his in the mirror and she put the brush down. "We're still here."

"Looks like it." Arthur got off the bed, stretched and groaned. "As gorgeous as this place is, I really want to go home. God knows what is happening back home. They've probably discovered that I'm missing by now. The whole country must be in shock, at the least."

After running around the castle, they had bumped into a frazzled Merlin who started to tell them the most fantastical story of multiple worlds and multiple them. Yet, as fantastical as it was, it was, as Occam (or was it Sherlock) would say, the only possible explanation once they ruled out the impossible.

"Always the ego." But there was less sting in Gwen's comment than usual. In fact, since their sudden transportation to this strange world, their relationship had become less prickly. "And if we are here, then whoever is us in this universe is probably over there."

"Messing things up," muttered Arthur. "And don't say I don't do anything, because, as you well know, I do."

Gwen snorted. "I'm sure whoever is playing you back home is perfectly capable of attending parties and schmoozing with rich people."

The same flippant criticism of him every single time. And even though he knew that Gwen never truly meant it – she knew far too much about what he did as crown prince, it never failed to annoy him how she never took him seriously.

"You know, part of me is frightened, but another part of me is enjoying this break. Medieval life is pretty interesting, and I quite enjoy being queen." Gwen stood up, giving Arthur an unrestricted view of the white nightgown that skimmed her curves.

Arthur smiled and walked towards her. "It's not impossible for that to happen back home."

"Are you offering to make me queen?"

The breathlessness in her voice made Arthur's smile widen and take another step closer to her. She didn't move back and when he placed his hands on her hips, she didn't flinch. "Making you queen is definitely something we can discuss," murmured Arthur. Then he kissed her.

Somewhere in the fog of desire that clouded his brain, Arthur was aware of their door opening. "Good, you two are awake. Apparently, you have a meeting to get to."

"Thank you, Merlin," said Arthur on a sigh when Gwen immediately jumped out of his arms. Different universe. Same old Merlin.

Some things never changed; even after thousands of years, meetings in medieval times were just as boring as meetings back home. Stifling a yawn, Arthur caught the eye of the young knight who was presenting something about grain levels and nodded, hoping to fool everyone else that he was actually paying attention. He was finding it difficult to concentrate with Gwen's sudden amenability to kissing him, and Merlin's news that he could do magic. Magic and medieval times seemed to go hand in hand, but Arthur never really believed there was magic. He'd always thought that it was something made up to explain things that the people couldn't explain back then. But after Merlin set fire to the curtains in their room with just a few words and a hand movement, Arthur was pretty convinced that magic was indeed real. He would never look at a performing magician the same way again.

Once the meeting ended, he quickly made his way to Merlin's room – both because he hoped Merlin had discovered a way for them to get back and because Gwen was there. Smart woman, telling Arthur that she would help Merlin instead of attending the meeting. When he opened the door, he saw Merlin crouched over a book, Gwen looking out of the window, and an old man, who looked too much like his ex-tutor, Gaius, standing next to Merlin.

"Arthur," said Gaius.

"Gaius." Not sure if Gaius knew the truth, Arthur refrained from saying anything more.

Merlin looked up. "He knows. He's been helping me with the spell."

"You have a spell to get us back home?"

"Well, I think I've found what spell the other Merlin used to swap us around, so it's just a matter of reversing it – or so that's what Gaius says. I've been practising with these mugs."

"And he's been pretty impressive for someone who just this morning set fire to our curtains," said Gwen teasingly.

Arthur leaned against a wall. "Anything we can do to help?"

"Not being here would be a good start. It's kinda stressful with everyone staring at me. Also, when I succeed, I expect some sort of medal. Something like those fancy ones with ribbons you give out to people who've been brave or something."

"Whatever you want," said Arthur.

Merlin smirked at him. "I might just hold you to that. Now go. Shoo!"

"What do we do now?" asked Gwen when they stepped out of Merlin's room.

"How about we continue those horse riding lessons from yesterday?"

For a while, Gwen simply looked at him. Too obvious he was hoping to get her alone for more kisses, thought Arthur.

Then she shrugged. "Why not? Turns out that you're a better teacher than I expected."

He flashed her a grin. "I have layers."

When she rolled her eyes at him, he laughed, feeling much better about their current predicament.

* * *

The warm, scented water bubbled around them, and Arthur slid one arm around Guinevere's naked waist, pulling her closer to him.

"This is wonderful," she sighed as she lifted her lips to his so he could steal a kiss. "This world is amazing. I almost don't want to go back."

"I hate this place. It's noisy, people are walking around all the time and where are the forests? The animals? The birds? It's just building after building. And everything is grey. It's awful." Arthur caught Guinevere's amused look, then smiled. "But you're right. This is great. We should take this thing with us."

Arthur had a whole list of things he wanted to take with him from this world, and he wouldn't be surprised if Guinevere had her own list. She seemed to like that little air blowing thing that dried her hair a lot. And there was yet another metal box. This time it didn't move people around like the others but instead had little people and things in them, acting out plays. Gwaine had told them there weren't actually any real people inside the box, but Arthur wasn't sure he believed him. Still, Gwen had taken a liking to it and spent a lot of the day watching it. Which was good, because Gwaine had given them strict instructions never to be seen together in public, and the only time he got with his wife was when Gwaine smuggled him to where she was staying under the cover of darkness. More annoyingly, Merlin, the cause of this problem in the first place, got to hang out with Guinevere while he was forced to stay in his room and pretend that he was very sick.

"Is Merlin any closer to finding the Crystal Cave?"

"I don't think so." Guinevere sighed and shifted. "With his magic not working here, it's been difficult. You don't think we'll be trapped here forever, do you?"

The thought of never returning home sent slivers of panic through Arthur. He nuzzled her head and said, with more conviction than he was feeling, "No. Merlin always comes through eventually."

"You're right," said Guinevere. But Arthur knew she had as much faith of that happening as he did. Not wanting to think about the prospect of not going home, Arthur turned Guinevere around and kissed her thoroughly. The moment Guinevere had stepped into the tub with him and her wet body slid against his, Arthur hadn't been able to stop thinking about what it would be like to make love to his wife in water. The tub they had back home could barely fit him, much less both of them. He moved one hand to cup her breast, rubbing his thumb across her nipple, smiling as she moaned into her mouth. Arthur didn't think she would mind his plans at all.

When the water finally turned cold, their skin was wrinkled and their desires sated, Arthur wrapped them both in soft towels and they moved to the bed.

"The bed isn't too bad either," said Gwen with a contented sigh, reaching out a hand to tug him down next to her. "Tomorrow, Merlin and I are going to visit a library. See if they have anything about the Crystal Caves. Gwaine says that there's an important event you have to attend tomorrow? Something about a ship?"

Arthur groaned as he remembered Gwaine's instructions from this afternoon.

"The ship is named after you – well, not you but you know what I mean - and if you don't turn up for the ceremony, people will start to talk and the palace doesn't want rumours of you being on your death bed." Arthur squinted up at Gwaine, still slightly mystified at how serious this world's Gwaine was. The Gwaine he knew would think nothing about skipping ceremonies.

"Right."

"Just do whatever I tell you to do and it'll be fine."

Right. How hard could it be? Arthur closed his eyes as Guinevere snuggled into him. It couldn't be that hard.

* * *

 **Day 5**

"Gwaine's in a bad mood," whispered Merlin as he shoved Arthur's legs off the sofa and sank down next to him. "And he's maybe a minute behind –"

The door opened and Gwaine walked in, tossing some papers onto the table in front of them. "Do as I say. That was all."

Arthur shrugged and continued to poke at the small box in his hand. Together, he and Merlin had figured out that by poking the red button, the box with the little actors in it would come to life. Another poke and it would turn black. It was fascinating. He'd tried doing it from the corner of the room and under some blankets, and it still worked!

"Stop playing with the remote. I said to smile and refuse nicely, but no, you had to give interviews and go on a rant about the lack of green spaces and animals. What was that even about?"

Those people who seemed so eager to ask him questions were both friendly and keen to hear his views. He couldn't understand why Gwaine was so upset that they had a chat. But then, everything was serious for this Gwaine. "This place doesn't have enough forests."

"Even if that's true?" Gwaine threw his hands up. "Now, they think the Royal Family is taking a stand –"

"Maybe you should take a stand. Go plant a forest."

"You don't just plant a forest!" Gwaine groaned. "Look, you might look like Arthur, you may even have the same name, but you aren't King Arthur. So I would appreciate if you didn't give any more interviews. In fact, from today, you're very sick, and you can't leave your flat."

"I am King –"

"No leaving!"

The door slammed behind Gwaine, just as Merlin burst into laughter. Arthur smacked Merlin's head, although he couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping.

"It was funny. Did you see his eyes bulge? But you're right. There's not enough forest here. No wonder there's no magic in this world. All the nature has been – oh." Merlin shot up from his position on the sofa.

"Oh?"

"We need to find a forest."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "That was exactly my point when I talked to those people."

"Magic is woven into the fabric of nature and without nature, there is no magic. We need to go where the magic is strongest. That's where the Crystal Cave will be, and that's where I can cast the reverse spell. And maybe this time I would actually be able to do magic."

Jumping off the sofa, Arthur strode to his door and pulled it open. "Where's Gwaine?"

One of the guards muttered a greeting then apologetically informed him that had left already. "I could contact him if you like."

"Yes, do that. And then show me how to use that red thing again. I want more of that brown drink."

"Do you mean coffee, your highness?"

Arthur grinned and slapped his guard's shoulder. "That's right. Coffee."

* * *

Gwen threw her head back and laughed as their horse cantered through the field. She was wearing another of those dresses that highlighted her curves, by suffocating her, as Gwen took pains to point out to him every day, but it was the twinkle in her eyes and the freedom of her laughter that squeezed at Arthur's heart. If he thought that he had a crush on her before, when he'd only seen her at work and interacted with her only on professional matters, Arthur was now convinced that he was halfway in love with her. Waking up with her in the mornings, seeing how little of a morning person she was, pretending to be medieval kings and queens while attempting to avoid meetings, hanging around in Merlin's tiny room in the evenings watching as he tried to learn magic, he was seeing another part of Gwen and he liked it.

"How long did it take you to ride so well?" Gwen tilted her head back so it was resting against his shoulder.

"I'm not sure. It's one of those things all royalty have to learn."

"You should take me riding when we get home," she said.

Arthur slowed the horse. "Do you mean that? I was under the impression that you didn't want to have anything to do with me outside of work."

She shrugged. "Maybe you're not so bad, stripped of your royal airs."

"I'm still King here," he muttered. "And I don't have airs."

Their horse stopped, and Gwen twisted so she was looking at him. Instinctively, he tightened his hold on her. "It's different. You're different."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe it's the setting." Gwen moved slightly, but Arthur quickly cupped her face, stopping her from turning away.

"Maybe," he said against her lips, feeling them curve into a smile before she kissed him.

"You two will fall off the horse, and then what are we going to tell the public when we get back?"

Arthur pulled out of the kiss and scowled at Merlin, who walked over to them and helped Gwen off the horse.

"You know, a decent King who loves his people would have offered me a lift on his horse, not make me walk all the way here leading a horse I can't ride."

"You should have taken riding lessons when I offered them to you back home," said Arthur as he dismounted as well. "With Gwaine and the other guys."

"Nah," said Merlin. "I can't even drive. Why would I need to learn to ride a horse? So what do we do with the horses now?"

"Here, give me the reins."

By now, Gwen had wandered off, exploring the area. "You and Gwen seem to be getting along well," said Merlin as he hovered yet providing absolutely no help at all.

"That's none of your business."

"It's like that rhyme except instead of a tree you and Gwen are K-I-S-S -"

This was his personal assistant. Arthur blinked at the gleeful Merlin who recited the rhyme with far too much enthusiasm. "Are you twelve?"

Of course, as usual, any criticism slid off Merlin like water off a duck's back and he grinned. "I always knew the two of you belong together."

"Shut up. Are you any nearer to getting us back home?" Away from the castle, it was easier to discuss their predicament without worrying about being overheard. While magic was officially allowed, Arthur quickly realised, from whispered conversations between guards and dirty looks shot at Merlin, that it wasn't something that everyone approved of. Arthur couldn't imagine why that was so, but that wasn't his problem. His problem was getting home, quickly.

Merlin hopped onto a thick, low branch and sighed. "I have good and bad news."

"Tell us the good news first," said Gwen, stopping next to Arthur so close that he could smell the scent of lavender she'd taken to wearing. In her hands was a bunch of wildflowers, pretty but not as gorgeous as she was looking. "This place is too beautiful to focus on just bad news."

"Well, Gaius and I are pretty certain that the reverse spell is the right one."

"Brilliant!" Even as he said that, Arthur felt a sense of regret. A working spell would mean returning home soon and that was a good thing, wasn't it? He glanced at Gwen who met his eyes and smiled slightly. "What's the bad news?"

"It's powerful magic, and it'll take me months, if not years, to actually do it properly. Unless –"

"Unless?" Gwen shifted, and her side was against Arthur's. It was only natural for him to slip his arm around her shoulders.

"Unless the other Merlin does the same spell together with me."

"How will we make that happen?" asked Gwen.

Merlin hopped off the branch. "That's why I suggested today's outing. Further inside the forest is the Crystal Cave. Gaius seems certain that it is the solution."

Arthur looked down at Gwen, then at the gorgeous expense of nature in front of him. He thought of how relaxed he'd felt over the past few days without the constant beeping of his phone, reminding him of the various things on his calendar. "Well, I imagine that an hour or so delay won't make much of a difference, so how about we indulge in this weather and the food from the kitchens first?"

"You hate the food here," said Merlin.

"The fruits are actually very good. The cooked food, not so much. Now shut up and let's just enjoy our last hours of being part of a medieval kingdom."

Gwen smiled and leaned into him. "That sounds like a great idea."

* * *

"Whose father are you?" A little girl tugged at his hooded jacket and squinted up at him.

This was no forest. Arthur frowned as tiny little children ran around him, laughing and screaming as they clambered on large, colourful structures. And this young girl seemed to have taken a liking to him and followed him closely, peppering him with lots of questions. Arthur tugged the hood he was wearing further down. Gwaine had been most disapproving of the hood, saying that it made Arthur look like a dudebro, but Arthur figured whoever these dudebros were, they had good taste in clothes.

"No one," he said, scanning the area. Merlin was certain that the Crystal Cave was here and while there were perhaps more trees than the garden that surrounded his palace, it was far from the forests back home. That thought alone was enough to make his heart ached. He missed Camelot and while he had to admit that heated floors, metal boxes with all their various uses, and that lovely tub that Guinevere had in her place which was too far away from the palace for Arthur's liking, he really wanted to go home to cold, hard floors and magic and a world he understood.

The girl tugged at his jacket again. "Then why are you here? Are you a bad man?"

Arthur frowned down at her. "A bad man?"

"Yes. My mother says bad men will steal kids and sell them to other bad people."

"If I'm a bad man, then shouldn't you be avoiding me?" In the distance, Guinevere was waving to him as Merlin crawled into some structure. The girl was still tugging on his jacket.

The girl's mouth twisted. "Maybe. But you don't look like a bad man."

"Well, I am, and you should go back to your mother."

She blinked and her mouth hung open. Then, at the top of her lungs, she started to scream. Yanking his jacket from her hold, Arthur dashed away to where Guinevere was, hoping that the girl's scream wouldn't start a stampede of parents running after the 'bad man'. He couldn't imagine Gwaine's reaction to that. He grabbed Guinevere's hand and darted into the cave-like structure Merlin was in, then took a step back in shock.

Mirrors covered every wall, and they weren't ordinary mirrors. Some made him look fat; others made him look thin and wavy. Beside him, Guinevere giggled as she looked into the mirrors. Then Merlin's image popped up in the mirrors, causing Arthur to swear.

"Over here!"

"Where is over here? What on earth is this place?" Taking Guinevere's hand, Arthur walked towards Merlin's voice.

"Here," said Guinevere who was clearly dealing with the multiple images much better than he was. "Merlin's over there."

By now, Arthur was feeling a headache developing from all the images, and he let Guinevere lead him to Merlin.

"This is the Crystal Cave," said Merlin. "Can you feel the magic?"

"No. I feel a headache."

"Do you feel the magic?" Guinevere asked.

Merlin nodded then grinned. "I do and it's great. We should probably hold hands while I cast the spell. Wouldn't want us to be separated into different worlds."

Guinevere nodded, her fingers tightening around Arthur's. Merlin held out his hand, and after a slight hesitation, Arthur took it. "Don't mess this up."

* * *

The Crystal Cave definitely lived up to its name. Crystals of all shapes and sizes dotted the area, giving it an unearthly sort of beauty. Did this cave exist back home, Arthur wondered as his let his hand run across the crystals. Gwen was as fascinated as he was, her eyes bright with interest.

"Shall we?" asked Merlin.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Suddenly, doubt gripped Arthur. Did he really want to go back, to the pressures of life in Camelot and to a life in which Gwen didn't lean casually against him or smile so delightfully at him?

Merlin shrugged. "We won't know until we try."

Arthur felt Gwen's fingers slide against his. Glancing at her, he could see her nod encouragingly at Merlin even as her nervousness was revealed through the way her fingers clutched his. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Right. Hold my hand."

Arthur blinked. "Me? Hold your hand?"

"You're holding Gwen's. What's wrong with my hand?" Innocence was written all over Merlin's face, and Arthur wished he had something to throw at him. "We wouldn't want to get separated, would we?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes, then took Merlin's outstretched hand.

"Ready?

Arthur committed the feel of Gwen's hand in his to memory and closed his eyes. "Don't mess this up."

* * *

A bright green light enveloped the King and Queen's quarters in the early hours of the morning.

And the citizens of Camelot looked up, shook their heads and continued with their morning chores, because what was a Camelot morning without the Court Sorcerer playing around with magic?

* * *

"You know how to use your phone."

Arthur looked up from his phone into the expressionless face of Gwaine. "I always have."

"Good to know. Did you enjoy your little trip?"

With great care, Arthur placed his phone on the table, ensuring that it lay parallel to the edge of his table. "It was interesting."

"It's good to have you back. Shall I cancel your appointments for today?"

"Yes."

Gwaine inclined his head, then walked out of Arthur's office. Once he was alone again, Arthur picked up his blinking phone.

Lunch sounds nice. G.

A smile tugged at Arthur's lips as he leaned back into his comfortable chair, a far cry from the hard, wood one a world away.

* * *

An arm slid around Arthur's waist and a face pressed into his back. Gently, Arthur shifted and turned around. The sight of Gwen's thick, messy curls sent a shiver of relief through him and he pressed a kiss into her hair. She murmured and opened her eyes.

"Arthur."

In response, he kissed her.

The door opened and even though the curtains around the bed were closed, Arthur sighed. "Merlin?"

"We're home!"

And nothing was clearer than that when Merlin pulled the curtains open and plopped himself onto the bed with them.

 _~ The End ~_


	2. Epilogue

Gwen was standing at the window, staring out of it, at what, Arthur wasn't quite sure. It had been an exhausting day, with petitions after petitions, news of floods in some of the border villages and a petty quarrel between two kingdoms some distance away. As Arthur had sat in the council room, dealing with all these, Gwen had sat with him, listening to him grumble and whine, giving suggestions and generally just making him remember that he wasn't alone.

Someone had put fresh flowers on the table in their chambers and Arthur snagged a stalk, then walked over to Gwen, slipping one arm around her waist.

"For you," he murmured, kissing her temple.

Amusement danced in her eyes as she took the flower from him, twisting the stalk before tucking it behind her ear. "I picked those."

"And very beautiful flowers, they are. Like you."

Tilting her head back so Arthur could access her throat, he felt the rumble of a laugh beneath his lips. "Did you want me to do something?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of me doing something for you." He dipped his head lower, trailing his tongue over the swell of her breasts.

Her hands cupped his face, lifting it. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." Then, she kissed him, her lips warm and soft over his.

Sticky, sated and sleepy, Arthur tucked his very naked wife closed to him.

"What do you think we are doing in the other universe?"

Arthur cracked open one eye. It was just like Gwen to want to indulge in serious conversation after sex. He just wanted to sleep. He shrugged. "Maybe they are in that huge tub." Arthur slid one hand down her stomach, to where she was still wet. "And maybe, that Arthur is taking the chance to explore that Guinevere's body, feeling her here and here -"

Against him, Gwen wriggled as a slight moan escaped. "Tell me more."

* * *

They had drank their soup in silence and now, after the attentive and clearly curious waiter had delivered their main course, it seemed like they were going to sit through the steak in silence too. Aside from a stiff smile and nod on her arrival, Gwen had studiously avoided his gaze since and responded to attempts at conversation with yes, no and monosyllabic grunts. Worse, she had addressed him as Your Highness.

"Gwen."

She stopped her scrutiny of her dish and looked up at him.

Arthur placed his cutlery down on the table. "Why did you agree to lunch? It seems to me that you would rather be anywhere else."

Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips and reminding Arthur of the taste and feel of her lips against his. "It was different there."

And she wasn't wrong. Just organising this date had taken days between both their schedules and just two days ago, they had a long argument over some investments he wanted to make. He had ended the argument by pointing out he was King and she had given him that smile she reserved for him, the one that told him loudly that he was an arrogant fool. Then, she had swiped her things off the table and marched out, sweetly saying she would make the necessary arrangements for the investments. So used to this, none of his other staff even blinked at the whole thing.

"If you are still angry about the investments in -"

"It is always foolish to invest in your friends," said Gwen archly. "But it isn't my money and you are, as you reminded me, King. Of course I am not angry."

He took her hand, relieved when she didn't pull away. "I like that you stand up to me."

Her expression softened.

"And I have always been attracted to you. You know that."

Gwen chewed on her bottom lip but kept her eyes on him. Then, she let out a sigh. "As much as it pains me, I am attracted to you too. But you're difficult and you make me so angry sometimes."

"That happens when you're king," said Arthur, letting himself relax a little. "People tend to let you get away with anything."

"I'm glad you are self-aware," said Gwen but now she was smiling too.

He turned her hand over and traced random lines on her palm. "We have been here to discuss financial stuff before, haven't we?"

Gwen nodded.

With his free hand, Arthur summoned the waiter. "Can we have the bill?"

"We haven't finished," said Gwen once the waiter left the table. "And I am hungry."

"Do you like fish and chips?"

Gwen frowned. "Sure."

"Good." Arthur stood. "Let's go somewhere where we can be Arthur and Gwen, not the King and his finance manager."

* * *

Water lapped at his bare feet and Arthur laughed as Gwen licked at her ice-cream cone frantically, trying to stop it from dripping onto her hand.

"You have ice-cream on your nose."

"How did you manage you eat your ice-cream without getting it all over yourself?" Gwen asked with a pout, increasing her adorableness many folds.

Without thinking, he stepped forward and kissed her nose. When he stepped back, a flush covered Gwen's face. Then, to his surprise, she tiptoed and kissed him. Arthur quickly slipped his arms around her, securing her to him and deepening the kiss.

The kiss was as good as he remembered.

"My ice-cream!" Gwen pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her ice-cream in dismay. All that was left was an empty cone.

Arthur took her sticky, ice-cream covered hand, relieving it of the cone. Then, gently, he kissed her fingers, the taste of her skin and mint mixing into the most arousing taste. Gwen's moan was barely audible over the sound of the sea and gulls, but it went straight to Arthur's groin.

He licked her palm.

She gripped his shoulder with her free hand.

If he didn't stop right now, he was going to pull Gwen down to the sand and sex on the beach was never as good in reality as it was in people's imagination. So he kissed her hand, then released his hold on her. The heat in her eyes almost made Arthur change his mind.

Gwen touched his cheek. "You ate all my ice-cream."

"Here's the cone," said Arthur with a grin.

Later, as the sun started to set, after Gwen had washed up in Arthur's beach house, they settled on a towel on the sand. Her head rested on his shoulder and he draped his arm loosely around her shoulders. There had been more kissing and some talking and lots of laughing.

"It's not going to be easy."

Gwen moved so she was looking up at him.

"I'm going to annoy you and you're going to annoy me." Arthur slid his fingers through hers. "But I think it'll be worth it."

The softness in Gwen's gaze disappeared and in its place was a familiar expression, one she wore whenever she was in serious thought. He traced the lines between her eyes.

"We had a fun afternoon together," Arthur said, the fear that she might not agree suddenly gripping him.

She nodded. "We can't just run away to your beach house all the time."

"No, but we can sometimes. When we forget how good it can be between us. When you're upset at me because I'm being a stubborn fool. When I'm frustrated at you because you won't bend the rules for the King."

Then, when Gwen didn't say anything, Arthur kissed her.

"You're playing dirty," she murmured against his lips.

"Always," said Arthur before kissing her again.

"Fine. I'm a sucker for a King who can kiss." This time, she kissed him, her tongue sliding against his, her hand sliding under his shirt.

Arthur laughed, then pushed her so she lay on the sand and he could kiss her properly. And maybe sex on the beach wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

AN: Just a short epilogue to wrap things up. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
